onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Memories (album)
"Where We Are" redirects here. For the song by the same name, see Midnight Memories (song). Midnight Memories is One Direction's third studio album. It was released on November 25, 2013 and was available for pre-order from September 9, 2013.Twitter Harry's TweetTwitter One Direction's Tweet It reached number one in over ninety countries including the United Kingdom and the USA. Background One Direction began work on their third studio album while embarking on their second world tour, the ''Take Me Home Tour''.Capitalfm.com Third studio album The album was announced simultaneously with news of the band's third world tour, the ''Where We Are Tour''.'' Louis described the album as "rockier". The track listing for the album was leaked on July 2, 2013. The official album title was revealed on September 6, 2013, after Zayn tweeted a short video with Harry writing out the word "Mid..." from alphabet letters.Twitter Zayn's Tweet Later, the full video was posted on Instagram with Harry spelling the whole name of the album, ''Midnight Memories.Instagram Video by onedirection On September 17, 2013, Niall tweeted that he will be playing guitar on some of the tracks on the album.Twitter Niall's tweet The artwork was released early exclusively by tabloid newspaper The Sun's Twitter accountTwitter The Sun's tweet. The early access was only available to those people who had a membership with the online version of the newspaper. On October 11, 2013, One Direction revealed the track listing for the album via a "#MidnightMemoriesTrackQuiz" on Twitter.Twitter One Direction tracklist quiz tweet The tracks were revealed with a mixture of hints and fill in the gap questions. One Direction collaborated with iHeartRadio for an album release party on November 22, 2013 in Los Angeles, where songs were previewed. On October 17, 2013, it was revealed in a videoYouTube One Direction - Pre-release tracks posted in a news article on the One Direction websiteOnedirectionmusic.com One Direction - "Have You Pre-Ordered Midnight Memories Yet?" that: *If you had pre-ordered any of the singles from Midnight Memories and you wanted to buy the album then you wouldn't be charged for the track you'd already bought. *If you had pre-ordered the album you would automatically get a copy of: **"Story of My Life" on October 28th **"Diana" on November 18th **"Midnight Memories" on November 20th **"You & I" on November 22nd A lyric video and images were posted for Story of My Life and Diana. Story of My Life Out Now! New Track 'Diana' from Midnight Memories Available Now! A TV advertYoutube.com TV Advert - Midnight Memories by One Direction was released and seen on YouTube as well as on TV. There were also posters in bus stops and on billboards. There were countdown videos till the day of the album release on November 25th. The album was leaked on November 18, 2013, seven days ahead of its official release.Mirror.co.uk Midnight Memories leaked ahead of its release. The band participated in a seven hour long livestream called 1D Day as part of promotion for the album. It was released on November 25, 2013 and a videoYoutube.com Midnight Memories Countdown Calendar November 25th - Midnight Memories OUT NOW! posted on their channel. It reached number 1 in over 90 countries and all 18 tracks appeared on the iTunes Top 100 chart in America by the end of the day. Singles Best Song Ever cover.png|"Best Song Ever"|link=Best Song Ever Story of My Life.png|"Story of My Life"|link=Story of My Life Midnight Memories Single cover.png|''Midnight Memories"|link=Midnight Memories You and I cover.png|"You & I"|link=You & I Tour Editions :Main article: Editions of Midnight Memories Midnight Memories cover.png|Standard Editions|link=Midnight Memories (album)/Editions#Standard_edition Midnight Memories Deluxe cover.png|Deluxe Editions|link=Midnight Memories (album)/Editions#Deluxe_edition Track listing Commercial Success United Kingdom * Within the first week of its release, Midnight Memories sold more than 237,000 copies, making it the fastest selling album in the UK of 2013, beating Daft Punk's Random Access Memories, with 165,000 copies. It spent two weeks at number one. * It was also a personal record for One Direction as fastest selling album in the UK, as it beat ''Up All Night'' (139,000 copies week one) and ''Take Me Home'' (155,000 copies week one). Officialcharts.com One Direction sore fastest selling album of their career * At the end of 2013, it was the highest selling album of 2013, shifting 685,000 copies, after only five weeks since it's release. * “This tops an amazing year for us!” Liam Payne told OfficialCharts.com.“We're so excited to have the biggest selling album in the UK this year, especially with a record we are all so proud of. We'd like to thank everyone who has bought the album, it really means a lot to us.” Worldwide * In August 2014, the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) announced Midnight Memories to the biggest selling album of 2013, selling a total of 4 million copies in only 5 weeks, beating Eminem and Justin Timberlake to the top of the chart. Promotion Live performances Chart Performance Weekly Charts Monthly Charts Year - End Charts Additional Credits (Credits taken from Midnight Memories's liner notes.) * Photography: R.J. Shaughnessy, Calvin Aurand * Design: Fluidesign * Album Mastered by: Tom Coyne at Sterling Sound References Category:Studio albums Category:Songs Category:Midnight Memories songs Category:Midnight Memories singles Category:One Direction